The Fullest of Moons
by iBlametheNargles
Summary: Why do full moon's scare him? Teddy/Victoire fluff mostly


A/N: Felt like writing a Teddy/Victoire one-shot, so there you go!!

Songs listening to: Iris by Goo Goo Dolls, and Halo by Haley James Scott

**The Fullest of Moons**

The full moon had always bothered him. It was because his dad had been a werewolf. He wasn't one, but the moon always made him anxious. He didn't like to admit it, but he was frightened of it. It made him think of bad things, scary things. He knew what it happened when people changed into werewolves, he'd been told stories, and he had read about it in books. That was what scared him the most, the transformation that took place. Every full moon, he would run to his attic bedroom, sit on his bed and try to stop himself from imagining people everywhere transforming, it never worked. Like video clips, they would play in his head multiple times, faceless people turining into frightening creatures of the night. He often fell asleep nearly in tears (a couple times he was in tears when his imagination ran wild), and he would slump over onto his knees, held tightly to his chest, not waking until late the next day.

He was sixteen, and it still scared him. His black and blue hair covered his eyes, trying to find protection from it. His ever changing eyes (tonight they were silvery grey) shone with tears as he imagined the people changing into wolves. He heared a door open, and quietly close from across the room. A warm summer breeze caught him as the window was opened. Soft footsteps padded over to his bed and sat down beside him. His best friend, Victoire Weasley put a comforting arm around him, as she hummed a tune softly. Victoire always was there for him, even though she was a few months younger then him, she always knew what to do to make him feel better on the full moons. He leaned onto her shoulder and she carefully placed her head on his. They sat there for quite awhile, just sitting there, not talking at all, just sitting there, comfortably leaning on each other. Victoire knew a bit what it was like for him at the full moons. Her dad was not a werewolf, but he had been so close to becoming one. Often on the full moons, he would have these vicious rages. They scared Victoire so much that she would run out onto the beach by her house and sit there crying. She knew what it was like to be afraid of the moon. They fell asleep like that. Leaning on each other.

The sun had risen, and Teddy woke. He looked at the clock. It read 5:37. He looked beside him, and saw Victoire sleeping. She was so beautiful, her strawberry blonde curls fanning out around her. He smiled and lay his head on her. She moved, placing her left arm over Teddy's chest. She smiled in her sleep, obviously having a good dream. He smiled again, and fell asleep once more.

He woke to the smell of bacon and eggs flitting in through the open door (the wind must've blew it open). He gently shook Victoire awake.

"Hmm." She wiggled around a bit, but kept her eyes tightly closed.

"Vic, it's morning." He gave her another gentle shake.

"No it's not." Her _Weird Sisters _t-shirt was slightly rumpled and it had ridden up to show part of her stomach, her hip bones poking out a bit. Her dark wash jeans rolled up to her knees showing her pale shins.

"C'mon Vic! There's bacon." He laughed as she shot up.

"Bacon? Did someone say bacon?" She grabbed the front of his collar, and dragged him to the door.

"Woah Victoire! I can walk."

"Yes but I need you to RUN!" The best friends raced down the stairs of his house, skidding to a halt in the kitchen doorway.

"Good morning Mrs. Tonks." Victoire said politly.

"Morning Victoire. Have a good sleep?"

"Best as could be expected. Teddy's a bony little thing." She gave him a mocking punch in the arm.

"Ah well, you'll just have to fatten me up won't you An." He smiled and winked at his grandmother whom he had always called An. She was not nearly old enough to be thought of as his grandmother, so he called her An, and has for as long as he could remember.

"Yes, I shall. Here's some breakfast you two." She put their plates at the table, and they sat down to enjoy their meal. It was not abnormal for Victoire to be with them for breakfast on the day after the full moon. She often came over, knowing that Teddy would be upset, and also to get away from her dad. She loved her dad, but on the full moon, he was scary, and she didn't want to have any memories of him as he is on the full moon. So she always came over on the days before the full moon. Her mum often tried to stop her from coming, pleading to her in french that it's ok, just go to the beach for awhile, but she never listened, and she flooed to Teddy's house.

She horked down her breakfast, and waited for Teddy to finish. Teddy was quite a fast eater, but Victoire was faster. Her mum greatly disapproved of her speed, saying that she should take her time eating her food, but again, Victoire never listened. Now, the reason she ate her food abnormally fast, was because when she was a kid, her parents wouldn't let her go play if she didn't finish her food. So from then on, she would gulp down her food in one bite so she could go and play. She still did that, but now it was so that she could go read, or listen to her music, or something like that. She loved books, so did Teddy, and sometimes she would come over, or Teddy would go over to her house, and they would just read for hours on end, mostly until her dad came in and told her that it was one in the morning, and that Teddy had to go home. Sometimes, she would refuse to make him go home, and he would just sleep over at her beautiful cottage by the sea.

"Hurry up Ted! I want to go play some one on one quidditich! What do you say?" she smiled.

"Ok! Hold on!" He forked down the rest of his bacon, and they ran outside for some good ol' quidditch. Teddy was the seeker for his house (Ravenclaw), and Victoire was the keeper for her team (Hufflepuff). She was very good at the other positions too, as was Teddy, so they would play all the positions in their one on one games.

"Yes!! I won!" Teddy whooped as he caught the snitch he had stolen in his fourth year. Victoire laughed as he did some victory laps around the 'pitch' (which was really his very large backyard). They played a few other games after that. Victoire won twice and Teddy three times.

That afternoon, (around two) they were sitting up in his tree house that Harry had built for him when he was seven. They sat there talking aout things like puppies, clowns ("What frightening things they are!" Victoire had stated), and screen doors. Teddy was surprised to find out that Vicoire had crashed into seventeen screen doors in her life time, as he had only crashed into a mere number of twelve. They stared at the beautiful blue sky, and watched as pretty birds flew in and out of the tree house. Teddy stood up and walked over to the bookshelf and took out two books for himself and Victoire. She came up behind him, and when he turned around, his lips lightly brushed over hers. He stared into her beautiful blue eys, and they leaned into a kiss. Teddy placed the books on the shelf behind him, and wrapped his arms around her waist as she did the same around his neck. He felt her soft, beautiful hair of his hand, her delicate arms wrapped around him. _So this is happiness._ He had only ever been completly happy when he was with the girl he so feverently snogging. Whenever his grandmum looked at him, her eyes would fill with tears as he reminded her of his mum so much, his clumsiness, and the obvious. Everyone else always told him how proud his parents would be of him (except for Harry, because he knew what it was like,) and at school, people always avoided him because he was so obviously different, and because of his parents. Victoire never did that. She never avoided him, or told him how proud his paarents would be. She just saw Teddy, and she was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Her warm body pressed to him, her lips moving with his in a perfect fluid motion. He could feel her lips smile as she kissed him with such passion. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, and roamed it with such ferocious power, that she couldn't help but let out a moan of pleasure. They stayed like that for quite awile, just kissing. They broke apart and smiled as they looked at each other and laughed.

"Never thought that I'd ever snog you Lupin, although, can't say that I didn't enjoy it." She smirked.

"And I never though I would make out with a Weasley. Just goes to show you what a tree house can do. We used to play in it, and now we snog in it. Gee, who knew." He tried to shake his hair out of his face, but it didn't work. Victoire put her forehead on his, and he gave her a small kiss on the nose. She laughed, a beautiful sound that sounded like bells, and kissed him at the corner of his mouth. They stared into each others eyes, laughing the whole time.

"Hey Ted- woah." The two friends looked around to see James Potter come up the steps, and saw them holding each other.

"Don't tell me you were snogging."

"Don't want details then?" Teddy laughed at his reaction.

"Holy cow, you have been snogging! Jeez! Lily's going to go insane when I tell her! She's been planning your guy's wedding for the past three years." James looked thunder struck at the two teens and then walked back down the ladder. They broke apart and look down at the grass below them. They saw the entire Potter family down there.

"Oh right! My grandmum invited them over for dinner! Your family too! And Ron and Hermione. Actually, I think she invited the entire Weasley family over. Wow, now everyone is going to know we've snogged." They looked at each other and laughed.

"Well, let's give them some evidence then,"Victoire smirked.

"Huh?"

"Well, seeing as James never actually _saw _us snog, they'll need some evidence to believe him!" Teddy laughed at her idea. She led him over to the large window sill, sat on it, and pulled Teddy's lips to her own. They were kissing again. It was more heated the their first kiss, which had been sweet, and cool. This one was completly different. It was as hot like blue fire, and filled with passion. It was one of those snogging sessions that you watch on the muggle television.

"See! I told you they snogged!" They heared James shout from below them. A chorus of awws followed, and a wolf-whistle from Harry. They broke apart smiling, and waved down to the audience below them.

"You wan'na be my girlfriend then?" Teddy asked.

"Sure, why not." Victoire replied. They kissed for the final time that night, and finally, they were both completly happy. Not a full moon anywhere could have spoiled that moment.

A/N: And there you go! Hope you enjoed it! Review please :)


End file.
